


Tag Prompt 1

by buttercakesss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercakesss/pseuds/buttercakesss
Summary: tag: like exo is having an ot12 sleepover bc of suho's ~family bonding~ activities, and they're all asleep in the living room while a lotr marathon is playing, and around 3am luhan wakes to a slight breeze in his sleeping bag, 'sehun ....... what are you doing .... let me sleep you have your own bed', and sehun doesn't say anything but luhan feels cold fingers against his torso, 'oh my god' luhan hisses 'sehun everyone is here', 'hyung let's just try this once' he whispers against luhan's neck, luhan shuts his eyes tightly and wills himself to fall asleep, only to end up cursing his body for betraying him, 'sehun so help me i will‑.. ng' he whimpers, sehun squeezes tightly at the base, 'shh hyung.. someone will hear you'
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 5





	Tag Prompt 1

Luhan bit his lip, trying to stifle the noises his mouth was begging to make, but it was so hard with Sehun stroking him the way he knew Luhan liked it. “Damn you” was what Luhan would say if he and Sehun were anywhere else more private, but Chanyeol’s rumbling snores and Yixing snuffling in his sleep reminded him that talking was probably not the best course of action at the moment.

Luhan couldn’t help a soft gasp when Sehun’s thumb swiped over the head and teased it in little circles, his hands finding their way into the younger’s auburn hair. His breathy chuckle against Luhan’s neck made him frown and he tugged on his hair, turning it into a low grunt.

“Shh Sehun, someone will hear you.”

Luhan had to really work to not make a noise when Sehun nipped his skin in retaliation, which only added to his irritation. The whole situation irked him somewhat; he was tired, and for good reason: you don’t bring a bunch of hormonal boys together and have a quiet dinner party with a game of bridge after dessert. The smell of pizza was still in the air and the soft music of the Two Towers DVD menu playing over and over in the background was like stupid theme music that Luhan didn’t need at the moment because it made the idea of being discovered all that much more intense. He didn’t like that he seemed to be the only one having a problem keeping quiet.

He also didn’t like the fact that he was getting off on the idea of someone seeing them.

Luhan decided to even the odds by removing one of his hands from Sehun’s hair and gripping something a little more sensitive. The small catch in Sehun’s breathing next to his ear made Luhan smirk.

“Hyu–” “Shhhh...”

Luhan cut Sehun off with a simple hush and a twist of his wrist. Sehun’s teeth finding their way into Luhan’s shoulder through the thin t-shirt he wore to bed meant that he understood the message: even though he’d told Luhan to be quiet, he was actually the louder of the two, and neither wanted the others to wake up and find them with their hands down each other’s pants.

Their tryst was quick and hot; simply jacking each other off while they made out in the sleeping bag. It was unbearably hot inside the thing, but neither wanted to risk exposure in case one of the members decided to wake up and turn on the lights.

It was when Sehun painted Luhan’s hand with his cum and Sehun was sucking on Luhan’s neck and tugging him to completion that Minseok sat up and they both froze. Even in the dim lighting, Sehun could see how wide Luhan’s eyes were and he shook his head ever so slightly, warning him not to move. Minseok blinked sleepily, his eyes barely open, before yawning and lying back down and turning over, cuddling against Jongin, who curled around Minseok in his sleep, and then the room was still again.

They’d almost been caught and Sehun could practically feel Luhan get harder in his hand. He couldn’t help the little smile that played across his features as he applied just the right amount of pressure to his strokes and sucked on the special spot under Luhan’s ear that made him fall apart under Sehun’s touch. He didn’t have to wait much longer for Luhan to come undone and they lay together in the sleeping bag, breathing heavily but as quietly as they could. Sehun grabbed a rogue napkin leftover from dinner off the floor and used it to clean his and Luhan’s hands.

“How’d you like that hyung?”

Luhan wiped the smug look off Sehun’s face with a pinch to his nose.

“Never again. Now sleep before we have another close call.”

They opened the sleeping bag and cuddled, the open air cool on their hot skin and they were soon asleep, completely sated. It was only a few minutes later, when he was sure that they were asleep, that Kris rolled over and shook Zitao’s shoulder a little to wake him up.

“Hey...hey, wake up, I have something I need help with.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Giving this a shot because I might as well post stuff up instead of squirreling it away into the depths of my Google Drive.
> 
> \- If anyone's got any good tag prompts to shoot my way, go for it. I like a challenge.


End file.
